how long do i have left?
by TwilightCrazy95
Summary: When Bella was 5 she was diagnosed with heart failure. When Bella's turned 17 she decided to spend time with her dad before she died. But what happens when Edward and the Cullen's come along? Edward-Vampire Cullen's-Vampire Bella- human
1. Chapter 1

The First Chapter is in Progress!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter1- My life as I know it.

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. When I was 5 years old I was diagnose with heart failure, we found out when I went to school one day and collapsed. That day changed everything; I had to rely on everyone around me to make sure I was okay. But one day I knew I was going to die. You see last month I started to have trouble breathing so I and my mum went to the hospital. They told me I was at the stages were my heart has been trying to pump blood around my body faster and harder than usual, so they gave me one of them pages so if they find me a heart it goes off. But the doctor said if I don't get the heart by the end of the year I would die and it makes it harder because I have a rare blood type- rhesus negative. There's only about 1 in a billion has it so this is how I know I'm going to defiantly die.

My mom Renee she got married last month to a man called Phil he's like a second dad to me, when they met it was the first time I saw my mom smile since she found out about my heart. I being at home with them made it difficult for them to have a romantic date or anything like that because there scared to leave me alone. So I decided to go to forks to stay with my dad Charlie he's the chief of police. That not just the reason I'm moving the second is reason is that I want to spend time with my dad before I die. Everything was sorted the hospital was made known of me condition and so was the school.

So here I was at the entrance of the airport with my mum giving me a big hug tears streaming down her face.

"You don't have to do this Bella you can always change your mind about this" she said roughly

"Mum I want to do this".

"Okay but you have to call me every day, take it easy and don't forget to take your medication we don't want to happen like last time okay."

"Okay mum iv grotto go, I love" with I kissed her cheek

"Love you too be safe" Then I walked to the gates and handed the woman the plane ticket I walked through the corridor and took my seat on the plane. A few minutes later the plane started to set off. I was so tired that I just fell asleep.

2hours later

I opened my eyes as the plane started to slowly descend, the light for the seat belts was on and just then I heard the captain say "This is captain scot I would like to welcome you to Washington State, I hope you had a nice flight".

When I got of the plane I saw my dad straight away.

"Bella, look at you, you're so grownup"

You see the thing me and my dad never really got on well, we never talked about things especially my condition he knew I was going to die.

Charlie new there was no chance he was going to see me grow up.

**Please review **

**I know its short but it was just a starter, the chapters will get longer.**

**Sophie**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


End file.
